Modern handheld mobile devices, such as smart phones or the like, combine multiple technologies to provide the user with a vast array of capabilities. For example, many smart phones are equipped with significant processing power, sophisticated multi-tasking operating systems, and high-bandwidth Internet connection capabilities. Moreover, such devices often have addition features that are becoming increasing more common and standardized features. Such features include, but are not limited to, location-determining devices, such as Global Positioning System (GPS) devices; sensor devices, such as accelerometers; and high-resolution video cameras.
As the hardware capabilities of such mobile devices have increased, so too have the applications (i.e., software) that rely on the hardware advances. One such example of innovative software is a category known as augmented reality (AR), or more generally referred to as mediated reality. One such example of an AR application platform is Layar, available from Layar, Amsterdam, the Netherlands.
The Layar platform technology analyzes location data, compass direction data, and the like in combination with information related to the objects, locations or the like in the video stream to create browse-able “hot-spots” or “tags” that are superimposed on the mobile device display, resulting in an experience described as “reality browsing”.
Therefore, a need exists to further the capabilities of mobile communication devices and, in particular leverage augmented-reality type analysis to provide mobile device user's with greater access to information.